Gears of War:Factions at War
Be advised that this article is not real.This has nothing to do with the facts of Gears of War. Do not take this seriously for it is made up.Thank you and enjoy! Gears of War : Factions at War Created and developed by: AceYimroids00 Hi, and welcome to Gears of War: Factions at War, exclusive for Xbox 360. Welcome to the second game of the new Gears of War trilogy. I like to thank all of you who like my article on this wiki and I thank this site as well for allowing me to post my new article. As for now, I'm glad that Gears of War:New Generation is in the 7th place in the highest voted category. Before the articles started to rush in, it was the top one for quite a while. However, I'd like to congratulate Screennameless for beating my rank and advanced onto the top of the chain with his/her article, Gears of War:Reconnoiter. Now, let me introduce you to the new game of the century, Gears of War:Factions at War! Gears of War:Factions at War takes place approximately a year after the events of Gears of War:New Generation. Due to the fact that the plans of the Locust Queen has been foiled, a new threat has appeared. If you've seen the last ending of New Generation and played it on One Chance, you'll notice that the static picture of the person is Niles Samson, a scientist or perhaps an A.I., that Marcus and Dom discovered during the events of Gears of War 2. Not much is revealed about Niles, other than the fact that he was the one who helped transport the children to Mt. Kadar to test experiments on them. Plus, you all learned that he was involved in the project of creating the Sires, a race similar to the Locust, but a little more crazed like a Berserker. Some people might have already thought about how the Locust were created. At first, the first game didn't reveal much. Mostly everyone thought they were from outer space. Supporting this fact, in Gears of War 2, Benjamin Carmine mentions that one guy from Basic said/theorized that the Locust came from Risea or one of the moons and they feed off Imulsion." Haha, well, we don't know that for sure. Some people might think that the genetic experiments from the New Hope Facility is the most reasonable reason on how the Locust were born. But now, a new enemy appears in the war, the Lambent. The Lambent are Locust exposed to Imulsion, but we'll talk more about that later when this article is complete. Hope you enjoy this brand new game and we thank you for joining the fight against the Locust. Main Menu This will tell you all you need to know about Gears of War:Factions at War Main Menu Press Start-Takes you to the next menu Campaign-Takes you to the main game Versus-Takes you to the versus menu ' '''Achievements'-Takes you to the Xbox Achievements menu Options-Takes you to the options menu Campaign Menu Single Player-Takes you to the mode menu when playing single player Split-Screen-Takes you to the player menu when playing split-screen Host Co-op-Takes you to the player menu when hosting a co-op game Join Co-op-Takes you to the player menu when joining a hosted co-op game Versus Menu Two-Player-Takes you to the player menu when playing two-player Group Game-Takes you to the player menu when playing a group game Team Play-Takes you to the player and team menu when playing a team game Horde-Takes you to the player and team menu when playing Horde One-Man Army-Takes you to the player menu when playing Options Sound-Takes you to the sound system so you can adjust the volume, bass, and everything else Music-Listen to the soundtracks and sound effects of the game Controls-Change the controls of the game controller Record Board-View the standings of Gears of War players on Xbox Live Menu Explanations Single Player-Do a single player campaign against the Locust Split Screen-Have a two-player campaign against the Locust on a split screen Host Co-op-Host a co-op game on your regards and have a person on Xbox Live join you in campaign Join Co-op-Join a co-op game on another person's regards by using Xbox Live Two-Player-Fight one on one with another person by using split screen or separate screen Group Game-Play up to four players in versus mode and have an all out battle by using Xbox Live Team Play-Play up to as many people on each of the two teams and fight each other by using Xbox Live Horde-Play up to 10 people this time for the map is larger and there are stronger Locust out there (can only be accessed by using Xbox Live One-Man Army-This is a new mode.You can play up to 8 players.1 in the prime target while the other 7 try to take him down.The prime player has higher health than the other players and gets to start with the weapons unlocked in Campaign mode while the other 7 start with other weapons.C.O.G. soldiers start with the Lancer Assault Rifle, a Snub Pistol, a Gnasher Shotgun, and two Bolo Grenades.Locust soldiers start the Hammerburst, a Boltok Pistol, a Hammerburst II, and two Bolo Grenades.They can pick up weapons along the way if needed.Whoever has the highest ranking in the record board on Xbox Live can be the prime player.After the match, you can choose whoever you want to be the prime target next. = Gamma Squad = Gamma Squad was created by Andrew Yim and was formed 18 years after E-Day. After Echo Squad left and never returned for a while, Gamma Squad was formed and was assigned to keep the tasks Echo Squad was supposed to do.It consists of four members, Sergeant Andrew, Private Amanda, Private Alex, and Private-In-Training Michael.Although this group contains younger individuals, every one of them contains a piece of strength that makes up the Gamma Squad. After the events of Gears of War:New Generation, Andrew has been coming up with a plan to rid the Locust from Sera. Amanda and Alex have both been on a missionary mission to seek out the remains of the Ostri Republic, where the Hammer of Dawn was first created. Since the Lightmass Core didn't completely annihilate the Locust, the C.O.G. needs a new super weapon. Michael has been rounding up the new soldiers coming in from the C.O.G. and Matthew has been helping Andrew create a war plan. With new soldiers and a new super weapon at stake, Gamma Squad can't afford to make any mistakes... = Members = There were a total of 8 members of Gamma Squad. However, 4 lived while 4 were K.I.A. Here are those who are alive. Active Members Andrew "Ace" Yim (35) Andrew is the founder and the leader of Gamma Squad. He leads his teammates into battle without hesitating and always pulled through the toughest enemies. Amanda "Hawk" Cha (38) Amanda is the cousin of Andrew Yim and the sister of Alex Cha. She's the only active female member in the team. Alex "Firearm" Cha (37) Alex is the cousin of Andrew Yim and the brother of Amanda Cha. He's the second-highest ranking soldier in the squad. Michael "Boom" Ahn (35) Michael is the best friend of Andrew Yim. He is the youngest soldier ever to join the C.O.G. Army and is now a Corporal. =Other Characters= Thomas "E" Lee (39) Squad A survivor of Echo Squad. After his squad was on a mission to deliver the coordiantes of a Locust stronghold, they were ambushed and only Thomas was left alive. Sergeant Matthew Yim (39) Squad A former survivor of Delta Squad 17 years after E-Day. He has joined Echo Squad and was appointed Sergeant. With a new squad of soldiers to lead, he won't let the C.O.G. down. Private Allison Bod (40) Squad A female soldier whose potential is yet to be revealed. A powerful soldier specializing in tactics, she can guide her troops from Echo Squad to the right spot to strike the heart of the enemy. Private Bryant & Justin Ahn (40 & 39) Squad Two brothers who fight side-by-side each other. Bryant is the brain while Justin in the muscle. Specializing in heavy-duty weapons, they have a duty, a duty to compeltely annihilate the enemy of the C.O.G. on the side of Echo Squad. Private Aaron Slone (35) Squad A powerful soldier whose power is unmeasured. His skills with the weapon proves his to be fatal to the enemy. On the side of Gamma Squad, he will be the frontal assault. Informer Danielle (Dani) Dangremond (35) Squad An informer whose intel can provide even the children of war to victory. Leading Gamma Squad, her ambitions is to destroy the enemy and bring peace to her, and a special someone. Private Daniel Hunziker (41) Squad A friend of Matthew Yim and also a powerful soldier. Specializing in melee attacks, he can beatdown even a Boomer or two. He's the sergeant of Omega Squad along with his other teammates. Kevin Jang (35) Squad A soldier who knows no bounds. His ability with a grenade makes him formidable to the enemy. His history shows that on his first day on the job, he tossed a grenade into a roaring Brumak's mouth in a desperate attempt to save his squad...he was successful. Tiffanie Choi (35) Squad The future wife of Kevin Jang. She's an informer for Omega Squad and can give the most complex plan, in the most simpliest intel. Her plan is to destroy the enemy, and then hold a wedding after the war is over. Kelsy Tidwell (31) Squad To avenge her older brother Steven, she decided to become an informer and help Echo Squad through the toughest of situations. Her plans of attack are forceful and can hit the weakest spot in an army. Tyler Colwell (39) Squad A friend of Matthew and Andrew Yim, his ability with a pistol proves him to be the best gunner in the whole army. During his times in the squad, he shot down a max of 78 Locust drones in one shot in the head. He even took out a Corpser one time by shooting through the small glowing eye hole in the mask on the head. Gabby Vazanna (38) Squad A soldier who can get pretty aggressive. When shot anywhere on the body, she gets fired up and goes on a rampage of slaughter on the battlefield. The Locust try to avoid shooting her, but when they "accidentally" do, they head the other way. Mike Devine (41) A pilot from birth, he has proven himself worthy of flying a King/Queen Raven through a firefight without being shot down. He's the air force commander of the C.O.G. and if air support is needed, he's the one to do it. Alvin Wong (33) A friend of Andrew Yim who is a Private-in-Training. Under the trainings of Andrew, he will be able to turn into a powerful soldier. Colonel Kyle Hoffman (69) Returning for more firefights, this old whippersnapper knows how to shoot...and yell. =Prime Squad= Prime Squad was created after the detonation of the Lightmass Core. =Controls= A'''-Roll---Take cover behind an object---Roll out of cover '''B-Chainsaw Duel (press rapidly)---Melee attack---Rev Chainsaw Bayonet X'''-Pick up an object or ammo---Any action required '''Y-Point of Interest R-Trigger-Fire weapon---Activate chainsaw while holding B R-Bumper-Reload weapon/Active reload L-Trigger-Aim weapon L-Bumper-Check TAC/COM D-Pad-Change weapons Control Stick (Left)-Move Control Stick (Bottom Right)-Turn Start-Pause Select-Record =New Modes= There will be 5 modes in this game.Each with its own difficulty. Casual-Enemies are weak and aren't that smart. This is a great mode for beginners who are slow at learning. (Easy) Normal-Enemies are below average and have a below average mind. If you're done with the training grounds, go for this mode.(Normal) Hardcore-Enemies are somewhat moderate and have average minds. This is the mode for those who are average, but not experts.(Hard) Insane-Enemies are strong and are quite smart. This is a good mode for those who want challenging battles.(Suicidal) Psychotic-This new mode is beyond others.Enemies are really strong and are really smart.They know how to dodge well and know when to shoot. This mode is basically based on real life where you can die easily while the Locust can't.This mode is recommended for those who are up for the battle of their lifetime.(Why God?) One Chance-This new mode is the newest of all modes.As the name states, you have one chance to deliver the final blow to the Locust.Think of this as an endurance mode.You are required to complete all of the Acts without dying.This mode is based on Hardcore/Insane mode.Psychotic would be a little too chaotic.If you're on Co-op, your partner can revive you up to 3 times.Your time and how far you get into the game is recorded to your Gamer's Profile and can be submitted to the Xbox Live Record Board.You can get Achievements on how far you get into the game.This mode is recommended for those who mastered the techniques and tactics of Gears of War.(Endurance) =New Vehicles= Chariot This new vehicle is a large four-wheeled vehicle. It resembles a large bunker with four Vulcan Chain Guns poking out from the sides. It's height protects the soldiers from ground assault, but when the grappling hooks cling onto the edge, it'll take a while before the enemy approaches the soldiers, but by then, the grappling hooks will be gone. Although a great defense against most attacks, the wheels are the weakest point and if those are taken out, then the vehicle will be going nowhere. Road Runner This new vehicle is a bike. Yes, a bike. It's a two-man bike that one is a driver and the other one is a gunner with a Chain Gun attached to the back. This vehicle is fast and the Chain Gun has proven to be a lethal vehicle with medium high firepower, but its armor is weak and can explode in just a spray of bullets. ' Brumak II' This new vehicle is a robotic version of the gigantic Brumak. It contains mechanical legs and an upperbody, it lacks arms but the turrets are located on the sides of the upper body. There's also a small cockpit located on top of the body in which two people can pilot the vehicle. Although a bit smaller in size of the Brumak, the weaponry on this vehicle is more heavy than those on the Brumak. The rockets have more firepower and the turrets attached to the sides of the body have a higher firing speed. Although this vehicle has higher speed and higher firepower, its lack of armor allows its arch nemesis, the Brumak, to easily trash it. =New Weapons= Blowback Pistol This new pistol is basically an upgrade to the Mac Pistol and replaces it in this new game. Firepower is the dominant trait in this pistol, but because of its low clip and large recoils, this gun isn't fit for those in a situation when they're facing against a whole bunch of enemies. Although, it's guaranteed to perform a one shot kill towards minor enemies. Magazine size: 2/Maximum clip: 6 Hammerburst III With the return of the Hammerburst Assault Rifle in New Generation, this new version is coming to this game. The Locust have developed a new weapon and added an upgrade to their standard weapon. The Locust focus their weapons on power bursts, and this weapon is a good weapon of choice for that. Holding triple rotating barrels instead of one like the Hammerburst II, this gun also holds the semi-auto firing mode. However, this gun shoots out triple shots instead of one. Like the Hammerburst II, the faster you pull the trigger, the much more faster the gun will fire, however, the accuracy will be off. Although a bit slower than the original Hammerburst and the Hammerburst II, it packs more firepower to knock down an opponent in a shootout. Magazine size: 33 (3 per shot)/Maximum clip: 303 Crotack Assault Rifle The Lambent may have been using Locust when they first originated during the events of Gears of War 2, but the Lambent also have separate minds. They developed weapons based off Imulsion and they pack more firepower than the Locust AND the C.O.G. weaponry. This new assault rifle shoots Imulsion-packed bullets that explode on contact. Same as the Lambent explode when they die, the bullets do the same when they come in contact with the target creating a very minor splash damage to the target as well. A fast firing weapon, however, every weapon has its weaknesses. Because the Crotack Assault Rifle needs Imulsion to keep its ammunition up, the Lambent can't carry Imulsion beside them. So, instead of reloading, it works like the Scorcher Flamethrower, when the weapon overheats, it needs to cool down to fire again. Fuel size: 50/Maximum fuel tank: 200 Sprayer Shotgun This new weapon is derived from the Gnasher Shotgun. This type of shotgun is longer, but like the Crotack Assault Rifle, it has a cooling system instead of ammunition. Although, it does pack more firepower. When its fired, the Imulsion sprays out of the gun and lobs overhead. If it comes in contact with the target, the Imulsion will begin to dissolve and at the same time, burn away the armor making the target more exposed to damage. However, with this weapon being a shotgun, its better to be at a distance than be close. The cause of splash damage caused by the gun can backfire and can damage you at the same time. The shotgun also supports good melee attacks. Fuel size: 7/Maximum fuel tank: 35 Gauss Rifle What's a long range weapon without a sniper rifle? The Lambent have taken the weapons from the C.O.G. and the Locust and have converted them into Imulsion weaponry. The Longshot Rifles that were stolen were converted to a new rifle run by Imulsion. It shoots out long thin strand of Imulsion powered laser (similar to the Hammer of Dawn but way way way less destructive) and can pierce through armor easily. Although a powerful weapon, the cooling system lacks the ability to cool down fast and when overheated, it can spell out trouble for enemies that aren't wiped out. Fuel size: 1/Maximum fuel tank: 18 Barrel Shot If you thought the Boomshot Grenade Launcher was a powerful weapon, think again. The new Barrel Shot replaces the Boomshot and adds on a little more excitement. Due to Locust technology, they have combine the rotating function of the Torque Bow along with the firepower of the Boomshot together. Basically, it charges like a Torque Bow, but fires like a Boomshot. When the firing trigger is held down, the rotating cylinder begins to rotate. The longer you hold it, the more the distance the rocket will fly. The arch can clear obstacles that are in the way and can act like a portable mortar. But be careful, if you accidentally just press the trigger without holding it, say your prayers and run before the rocket hits the ground. Magazine size: 1/Maximum clip: 12 Axe of Dusk This is a brand new weapon. Ever since the creation of the Hammer of Dawn by the Union of Independent Republics, the UIR have also begun to build a new weapon, the Axe of Dusk, to decimate the C.O.G. during the Pendulum Wars. However, after the assault on Aspho Fields and the capture of the Hammer of Dawn, the development ceased and the Hammer of Dawn was taken from the UIR. The Hammer of Dawns were intended to be prototypes for this new weapon and with the completion of this weapon underhand, it can spell out destruction to wherever the target is located. Developed in the Ostri Republic, Gamma, Echo, and Omega Squad will do all they can in order to retrieve this weapon and rid the Locust and the Lambent from Sera. Spear of Noon After many years of examining the ways of the C.O.G., the Locust have been working on a powerful weapon too. The Spear of Noon is an underground laser cannon that is transportable. Created from the remains of the Grindlifts that fell through the earth during the events of Gears of War 2, the Locust have discovered a way to build this large cannon using the physics of the Grindlifts. The Spear of Noon can transport itself by using a large drill in the front and can dig out tunnels like Corpsers. When beneath a target, the drill then aims upwards and at firing range, a large beam of energy shoots from the cannon within the drill and can pierce the surface. There are currently six Spear of Noons in the underground. Knife Bayonet The weapon that was exclusive only during the Pendulum Wars. This new weapon is an alternative weapon you can use if you get the achievement, "Butcher" (Chainsaw over 30 enemies). You can switch the Chainsaw Bayonet with the Knife Bayonet and have a more additional appearance to the Lancer Assault Rifle. With this new attachment, like the Chainsaw Bayonet, you can hold the B button and raise the Knife. Once you get near an enemy, you can press the R Trigger and stab the enemy right in the stomach. If you just stab him, it won't kill him immediately, but it will cause significant damage. While you stab, you hold the Knife in there. You can then press and hold the R Trigger and fire the Lancer Assault Rifle. The bullets will fly through the body and therefore, after a few shots, he'll be dead. Be warned though, you can still be shot while doing this. In campaign, you can switch by going from Chainsaw to Knife in the Options menu. Then, you will have that weapon for the rest of the campaign. =New Enemies= There will be 11 new enemies in this new game, including the new Lambent species! Lambent Wretch Lambent Wretches return from the first Gears of War. These old enemies still have their same abilities. They have more power than regular Wretches and when killed, they will explode after a certain amount of seconds depending on the mode you're playing on. A new way to kill Lambent Wretches/regular Wretches, has been added. When you shoot at a Wretch or a Lambent Wretch on Insane and higher, (in Psychotic mode, Lambent Wretches will immediately self-destruct after they're killed so I advise you not to use this method to kill the Lambent Wretches on Insane and higher) when you fire your weapon and stun the Wretch, you can quickly approach it and press the B button. When you do this, you will pick up the Wretch, take out whatever pistol you have, and you'll smack the hell out of it. Right when you do this, the B Button will appear on the screen and will begin to flash for a few seconds (3 seconds to be exact). During this time, press the B Button extremely fast. Depending on how fast you press the button, the more times you will smack the hell out of the Wretch. If you manage to smack the Wretch over 12 times in 3 grabbings, you'll get an Achievement, "Kick 'Em While They're Down." Lambent Drone A Locust Drone, infected by the touch of Imulsion. Similar to the effects of the Imulsion on Wretches, this new enemy wields the Cortack Assault Rifle, the Sprayer Shotgun, or the Gauss Rifle. There are a few classes of Lambent Drones, a regular Drone, a Grenadier who wields the Sprayer Shotgun and Imulsion Grenades, Sniper who wields the Gauss Rifle, and a Tagger who wields only Imulsion Grenades and will sometimes attempt suicide missions such as running up to you and attempting to tag you with a grenade. Lambent Boomer A Locust Boomer, infected by the touch of Imulsion. Instead of wielding powerful Boomshot Grenade Launchers, they wield the powerful Barrel Shot. Although their brains are fried in the process of infection, their brains are still smart enough to bash a person's skull when up close. Their aims with the Barrel Shot aren't as accurate from a far distance due to their eyesight, but when they get a focus on you, they will aim perfectly on your head. So, I advise you keep on moving. Lambent General Lork A Locust General, infected by the touch of Imulsion. Lork is a ruthless gneral, similar to RAAM. Big in size and weponry, this new badass general can wield two Blowback Pistols at once. Another thing about this general is that a weapon is revealed, but can't be used by any player. This general can control the Spear of Noon. During your final battle, he will use the Spear of Noon in order to destroy you. However, before he says it, he'll say, "Rissse!" You'll meet him 4 times throughout this whole game, each time facing him in one battle each. Lambent Lord Jufier The Lord of the Lambent is a powerful individual. He has the ability to channel his commands with his mind to other soldiers of the Lambent. He has captured over 1000 Locust and made them Lambent. His attacks on the Locust Palace have been proven to be tactical and 72% of the Locust Palace has been destroyed. Not much of his attacks targeted the surface and only 6% of the attacks damaged cities. Although, we do know that there will be more attacks. Sources indicate that he resides deep underground and in the general area where Imulsion is usually sitting. Not much more is revealed about this new threat. Rumors have it that he has a connection with Myrrah, the Locust Queen... Screecher The Locust Kantus was a high priest with a loud mouth that calls forth Locust soldiers into battle. The Locust Screecher is a new addition to the Horde and unlike the Kantus which was SUPPOSED to call Rockworms into battle, this one does. They can control the Rockworms and they CAN and WILL attack other soldiers if approached. Mosect This new Locust creature is the next level of the Rockworm. Evoloving from it's rocky body, this new creature resembles a moth, but much more fearsome and brutal. They can't fly really high and they lack their original rocky protection, but their speed on the battlefield can prove fatal to ground soldiers. They feed on humans, and sometimes feed on their own troops during batle if they get hungry. The Reavers and the Mosects cooperate using telepathic communication and can team up to destroy countless numbers of C.O.G. soldiers. One weakness discovered on the Mosects are their wings. Shoot them, and they will go down. From there, they will walk around like a Rockworm, but a little bit faster and will start chomping whatever is in its way. Cerberus Bloodmounts were one thing, one head, one body, one set of arms, and one set of legs, but due to experimentation with Imulsion, the Locusts have created new beast, the Cerberus. This new enemy holds four legs and the same one set of arms, but they have three head. One Locust can ride on the Cerberus and fire their weapon while they're at it, but sometimes, when the Cerberus takes enough damage, it will rear and topple the Locust Rider off its back. Then, it will sometimes turn arouned and devour that Locust down. After that, it'll turn its attention towarsd you. It will run EXTREMELY fast towards you like a Berserker, so you better roll out of the way and fire away. Locust General Grudge This new Locust General is not the same as RAAM, Skorge, or Tamburge. This general packs more power than RAAM, more speed that Skorge, and more weapons than Tamburge. He's as tall as a Boomer, has the same body physics as Skorge, and holds a more powerful weapon than Tamburge. His weapon is a Cross-Torque Bow. It's an arm attachment on his arm and can fire up to three Torque Bows at one time. More information coming soon... Category:Under Construction